prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessi Kamea
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Del Rey (WWE PC) | debut = October 7, 2017 | retired = }} Jessie Elaban (October 10, 1988) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed with the professional wrestling promotion WWE, performing on the NXT brand under the ring name Jessi Kamea. Early life Elaban was one of four children, and has two sisters Natasha and Kiana and a brother named Cody. Elaban graduated in 2007 from James Bowie High School in Austin, Texas where she played volleyball as a middle blocker and right-side for three seasons. She attended Concordia University Texas during 2010 where she played volleyball as a middle blocker and right-side. While in Concordia University Texas, Elaban majored in Communications. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2017-present) Elaban joined the WWE in 2017 and made her debut in NXT during the Live event held on October 7, in a battle royal won by Vanessa Borne. Two weeks later, Elaban wrestled in a Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by Shayna Baszler. On November 30, she wrestled her first tag team match alongside Aliyah but was defeated by Lacey Evans & Mandy Rose. Elaban's first singles match was on December 2, losing to Liv Morgan. She wrestled her second singles match on December 16, losing to Shayna Baszler. On January 13, 2018, Elaban won her first match, defeating Sage Beckett. During the house show on February 3, Elaban won her first tag match, alongside partner Kairi Sane after defeating Reina Gonzalez & Sage Beckett. During the course of February, Elaban compiled victories over Sage Beckett, Rhea Ripley and Zeda. During the course of March, Elaban wrestled mostly in tag matches. On April 14, she teamed with The Authors of Pain in a mixed tag match, defeating Adrian Jaoude, Cezar Bononi & Taynara Conti. She finished the remainder of April in singles matches against Reina Gonzalez and Lacey Evans. On May 31, Elaban teamed with Kairi Sane once more in a tag match won by Lacey Evans & Vanessa Borne. During the following day, Elaban wrestled during the June 1 Live event, in a match lost to Aliyah. Three weeks later on June 22, she returned to the ring to finish the month with a match won by Lacey Evans. Seven days later at the June 29 house show, Elaban teamed with Kacy Catanzaro in defeating Aliyah & Reina Gonzalez in a tag match. She ended the month with a match lost to Aliyah on June 30. During the early weeks of July, Elaban spent the majority of her ring time in tag team matches. During the July 20 Live event, she entered a Number Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Women's Championship, but lost to Candice LeRae. She finished the remainder of the month in tag team matches as well as two singles matches against Vanessa Borne, defeating Borne in their rematch on July 29. The next month, Elaban began August in tag team matches, teaming with Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) in defeating Adrian Jaoude, Cezar Bononi & Taynara Conti in a mixed tag match. During the August 8 tapings of the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Elaban entered the first round of the tournament during which she was eliminated by Taynara Conti. During the following day on August 9, Elaban returned for the Mae Young Classic tapings, teaming with MJ Jenkins & Xia Brookside in defeating Allysin Kay, Reina Gonzalez & Vanessa Kraven in a six-woman tag match. During the August 10 Live event, Elaban lost to fellow NXT rookie Bianca Belair. The next day during the August 11 Live event, Elaban teamed with Kairi Sane & Nikki Cross in defeating Bianca Belair, Lacey Evans & Shayna Baszler in a six-woman tag match. Two weeks later, Elaban returned on August 24, teaming with recent NXT recruit MJ Jenkins in a tag match lost to Bianca Belair & Lacey Evans. Elaban returned the following month for the September 6 Live event, once more teaming with MJ Jenkins in a tag match defeating Kavita Devi & Reina Gonzalez by disqualification. Two nights later, Elaban returned during the September 8 Live event, in a singles match lost to Lacey Evans. The following week during the September 13 and September 14 Live event, Elaban lost singles matches against Reina Gonzalez and Aliyah. The following week, Elaban returned at the September 22 Live event, teaming with Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) in defeating Lacey Evans & The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake). Six nights later, Elaban returned to compete during the September 28 Live event, in a No. 1 Contendership battle royal for the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship. Elaban won the battle royal after eliminating Vanessa Borne to become the new No. 1 Contender. Later during the house show, Elaban challenged the reigning UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley, but did not succeed in winning the title. The following month, Elaban returned during the October 4 Live event, teaming with recent NXT recruit Lacey Lane in a tag match lost to Kavita Devi & Reina Gonzalez. The following week on October 12, Elaban teamed with Lacey Lane & Io Shirai in a tag match lost to Shayna Baszler and NXT recruits Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir]]. She finished the month with a tag match during the October 26 Live event, teaming once more with MJ Jenkins in a loss to Aliyah & Reina Gonzalez. The following year in 2019 during a April 20 Live event, Elaban lost to Shayna Baszler in a NXT Women's Championship match. During the June 20 Live event, she debuted her new ring name Jessi Kamea in a title match for the NXT Women's Championship held by Shayna Baszler. She passed the following months of July and August in matches during the Live events. She returned the following month during the September 5 Live event teaming with Mia Yim in defeating Chelsea Green & Deonna Purrazzo in a tag match. EVOLVE Wrestling (2018) Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers including Elaban, were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, Elaban debuted in a match lost against Priscilla Kelly. In wrestling *'Finishing and Signature moves' **Flying Forearm **Senton **Axe Kick **Enzuigiri **Catapult *'Nicknames' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2017 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Texas wrestlers Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster